Legacy of Zi
by King Liger
Summary: After the near destruction of Planet Zi, two new factions have arisen, neither Republican or Imperial. Zeion, the Millitary Nation, residing on Nyx to the north. They wield the unstoppable Bio Zoids, with impenetrable Hell Armor and special flamethrowers.
1. Episode 1: The White Legacy

Episode 1: Revelation, the White Legacy

The sun shown down on the desolate landscape of Planet Zi. The Planet of Zoids was wracked by war and fighting. Zeion, the government's military, fought against the smaller local governments to gain possession of the Legendary Zoids, supposedly extremely powerful Zoids that grant which ever side that controls them, unlimited power. The neutral group during this is are the Zoid Warriors, mercenaries and treasure hunters. One in particular is our hero, Gaven. Gaven grew up in Zero town, raised by his father, who was a Zoid Warrior as well. His mother had died during childbirth so he knew very little of her.

Gaven sat inside the cockpit of his very own Zoid, Liger Zero. Gaven had inherited this magnificent beast from his father. The white lion type Zoid was all he had. His father was a retired Warrior, often giving him tips and training. Today, he was out for a quick walk, his Liger, Regos seeming contented as they traveled. Gaven openly conversed with his Zoid partner, finding it perfectly normal. Gaven reflected on his training. He was talented; there was no doubt about that. Bu his father said he lacked will and determination. Gaven hadn't understood his father but told himself not worry.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar from a large hill in front of the young hero. There stood a Zoid. It has bright red armor and long teeth. It stood silhouetted against the afternoon sun. _"A Zaber Fang!"_ though Gaven to himself. Suddenly a face appeared on his cockpit screen, right before the Zoid attacked. The face was a woman's, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm a wandering Warrior looking for a challenge." She announced. "The names Teresa. Will you accept my challenge?" Gaven smiled, grateful to find a new opponent. "Sure." Teresa nodded. Without a second thought, the screen disappeared and the Zaber Fang leapt at the Liger. "Wha, wait a sec." Regos roared and leapt to the side, skidding to a halt and turning to face the Tiger. "This is a battle, there are no cheap shots!" cried Teresa. The Tiger type Zoid leapt forward again, and the white Liger leapt backward, the Zaber landing with a cloud of dust. Gaven made his move, he pushed the controls forward and the footpad down. The Liger Zero lunged forward, it's claws poised to attack. Teresa smirked, pulled the controls left and imitating a move that Gaven had done earlier. The 30mm cannons on the Zaber's back, flashed releasing a burst of yellow light from their two barrels. Seeing his charge dodged, Gaven pulled on the two joysticks and turned them to the side. The two ion boosters roared to life, emitting a stream of blue flame. The shots grazed the Zero's leg armor, denting it. Sliding into a turning stop, the white hunter roared. Teresa was surprised. "How could such a young warrior pull off an advanced technique like that?" She asked herself. The Liger Zero fired its 208mm impact cannon several times. The Zaber ducked its head, trying to avoid the full force of the assault.

Taking the opportunity, Gaven and his Liger lunged again, the vents on the side of the white Zoid's head flaying open, the front paws beginning to glow a brilliant gold. "STRIKE LASER CLAWS!" The Liger raised its front paw to deliver the finishing blow. The Zaber Fang lunged at the same moment, it's front paw extended. It struck the oncoming Liger in the chest, knocking it back onto the ground with a crash. The tiger placed its paw on the Liger's neck. "Game over." Teresa smirked. "Train more and come back later kid." The Zaber Fang leapt off its downed foe and stalked off into the distance. Gaven and his partner got to their feet limped back toward their home.

Gaven set to work on repairing the lion type Zoid when he returned. He worked most of the afternoon, only stopping to eat dinner. He didn't tell his father about his loss however. Around 7 o'clock there was an explosion. "Father what happened?" Gaven had run out of his room to find his father standing at the door. "Gaven, there is someone here looking for you." Gaven pushed past his father, peering out into the dark night, illuminated by several burning houses. A Zaber Fang stood in the flames. Teresa stood on it's head. "Send out the boy with the Liger now!" She bellowed through the chaos. Gaven turned to his father. "I must go before anyone else from the town is hurt!" He said franticly. His father nodded. "Take this." He held out a stone about the size of his palm. "It's your by right. I took it from the Liger in years past. It is the Zoid Driver or ZD. It's powers rival that of even an organoid system. Zoid Drivers can even evolve Zoids as well as enhance their combat abilities." Gaven smiled, thanked his father and ran off to mobilize Regos. Moments later, the Liger Zero stood, it's armor glowing red because of the flames. A small hatch in the underside of the metal dashboard had opened to accept the Zoid Driver. "I'm here Teresa. Why do you attack our village?" Gaven said over his loudspeaker. "Easy, I'm under orders from the Military. I was to capture the Liger Zero and bring it back." She leapt into her Zoid. You couldn't beat me before, you have no chance now!"

The Zaber Fang charged. The Zero's eyes glowed yellow briefly before sidestepping the charge easily. Then Gaven almost instinctively followed up with his Impact Cannon. The shots exploded against the Zaber's side, stunning it. "How did you dodge that!" Teresa screamed. "By trusting in my partner. Zoids aren't tools for war ya know!" Gaven retorted. Regos roared and charged, the Strike Laser Claw system igniting. "STRIKE LASER CLAW" Gaven cried. The tiger Zoid tried to counter with the same move from earlier. Suddenly the Liger's booster's activated, sending it rocketing over the attack to land, it's claws still glowing, behind the Tiger. With a roar and a quick turn, Regos slash a four clawed gash in the tiger's back, sending it crashing to the ground in a command systems freeze. He had won. Slowly the damaged tiger rose. "You'll meet me again and next time you won't survive, count on it!" Teresa snapped before her hurt Zoid limped away.


	2. Episode 2: The Dark Girl

Episode 2: Enter the Dark Girl

Liger Zero vs. Berserk Fury

After the devastation of the last few days, Gaven took his free time helping the villagers. He swore to himself he would make Teresa pay for attacking his home just to get to him. It was cowardly. He ground his fist into his palm. The Zoid Driver had enhanced his Liger's AI, allowing it to fight for itself as well as enhance other abilities. He shook his hair out of his eyes and returned to his work.

That evening he stood next to Regos, saying farewell to his friends and his father. He had supplies for several days. With Regos speed, he'd be able to track down the Zaber Fang easily. The young warrior sighed. "Son you've grown. Take our spirits with you, and help change the world!" His father said. Gaven smiled and nodded. With a final wave, he climbed into his Liger, turned, and ran of into the setting sun.

Gaven piloted the lion Zoid onto the plains. There, in the darkness, he saw several Zoids, Command Wolves attacking a large black Zoid, trying to fight them but the Wolves had it out numbered literally 4-1. The dinosaur was putting up a fight though. Without even thinking, Gaven pulled the triggers on the control sticks. The impact cannons blasted 4 times. The first wolf was blasted off it's feet, it's light armor unable to contend with the powerful Impact Cannon. The Dinosaur took it's chance and swiped a second off it's feet with it's powerful tail. In an instant, the Strike Laser Claw was charged. With a roar, the Liger Zero unleashed it's powerful attack upon the unlucky third command wolf. It's right front leg was ripped from it's body.

The last Wolf was bodily picked up by it's neck and tossed like a rag doll by the Dino's jaws. A young girls face appeared on a small monitor in Gaven's cockpit. "What do you think you were doing?" She said sharply. Gaven frowned. "Saving you ungrateful skin." Gaven replied. "Well I didn't ask for it!" She said. "You know, you can't really if you about to be scraped!" Gaven almost shouted. Then he sighed. It was too much. The girl spoke again. "You do have a powerful Zoid kid. What's your name?" Gaven grinned. "I'm Gaven and this is my Liger Zero." He replied. "Name's Valerie, this here's my Berserk Fury." Then she said, "Let's fight!" Her attitude changed. Gaven smiled again. "Sure bring it." Then the Fury charged.

The Zero roared and counter charged, it's claws reading the Laser Claw. With a huge lunge it unleashed it's devastating signature attack. The Fury used it's long powerful legs to sidestep the attack the swing it's powerful tail. The Liger crashed to the ground. Gaven was shaken. He tightened his face and lunged again. This time the Fury didn't have time to dodge. The two titans were caught in a titanic grapple. The Fury came out on top, catching the Zero by it's mid section and tossing away. "You're good." Gaven panted. Valerie just smiled. The Liger Zero charged again, it's SLC charged once again. As it lunged, the Fury dodged as it did the first time. However, the Zero rebounded off the ground, springing catlike toward the Fury, catching it in the stomach, gouging a large four clawed hole in it's chest. The dinosaur crashed to the ground, Gaven pressed a claws foot against the Fury's neck. "Game over…"

He grinned. The Liger roared it's triumph. Valerie was speechless. No human could have ever won the way this kid had. He smiled to herself. There was only one way to know where his power came from. "Kid I like your style. What who are you looking for?" Gaven's face hardened. "The Red Zaber Fang" He said Valerie shook her head. "I haven't seen that Zoid before nut I'll help you look I guess. Might I ask why?" "It destroyed my home." Gaven's face wasn't young looking anymore. He looked sad. "Yes she was looking for me. I don't understand why." He sighed.

Valerie nodded and looked away. "Well there is a town south of here we can start looking at." She said. "Thanks." Gaven said quietly. And the two set off for Verntir City. The Berserk Fury and the Liger Zero. Valerie smiled to herself. While she was going to learn this kids secrets, she might as well enjoy doing it and thrashing a few Zaber Fangs is just that, fun.


End file.
